


Love Over Duty ; wjh

by yoon_han_byeol



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoon_han_byeol/pseuds/yoon_han_byeol
Summary: 《Family comes before everything》 Chanyeol said 《You know how it works》《I know》 you replied 《But he is part of my family too now》





	1. Prologue

《You really did good job today》 your boss said

《Thank you》 you replied 《It’s really satisfying when so many people appreciate what I do》

《Mr and Mrs Kim where really impressed. I think you got us another reliable customer》 

《I hope so》 you said, with a smile on your face

《You can go home now》 he said 《I’ll call when I have something for you》

You said goodbye and got out of the building. Your job was to organize events, and you were one of the most organized and creative in that field. You always enjoyed this kind of things, and the pleasure was double after seeing how many people loved the results. Another thing you liked about the job, was that you didn’t have to work everyday, and the salary was quite high.

You were walking home, still smiling thinking about how the night went, when you heard voices coming from an alley. You stayed hidden, but still found a place where you could see what was going on. There were some boys fighting. It was one against three. At first they were just trowing punches, but then one of them took out a knife and stabbed in the stomach the boy who was fighting alone. After that, they boy fell to the ground and the other three ran away. As soon as they went away, you ran in the alley. The boy was still conscious, but not for long. 

《Don’t closer your eyes》 you said 《Don’t fall asleep》

He tried, but in the end he saw black.

———

When he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw a ceiling. He frowned, confused. _I thought I was dying in an alley_ , he thought. He looked around, but he couldn’t recognize the house he was in. He sat up and felt a pain in his abdomen. When he looked down, he saw that his wound had been treated. He heard a light noise and turned around, just to see you sleeping on the couch next to the one he was sitting on. You probably fell asleep waiting for him to wake up. He got up and put his shirt back on. After giving you one last look, he left your apartment.

 


	2. One

He was going back home after another successful mission. He arrived at his apartment, but found the door half opened. He took out the gun and entered the place, only to find Seungcheol sitting on his couch, drinking a beer.

《I made myself at home》 he said 《Hope you don’t mind》

Jun sighed and put away the gun.

《Why are you here Seungcheol》 he asked

《I have something for you》 he replied 

《How many times do I have to tell you?》 Jun said 《I’m done working for you》

《We let you leave us without asking questions, but you are still part of the family》 he said 《Do I have to remind you the promise you made?》

Jun sighed. 

《This is the last one》 he said 《I can’t do it anymore》

《We’ll see》 Seungcheol replied 

He handed Jun an envelope. He opened it and found the photo of a girl. 

《Her name is Park Y/N. You will find her house and work place’s addresses behind the photo》

《What do I have to do with her?》 Jun asked

《You just have to follow her during the day and report everything she does》 

《Why?》 

Seungcheol laughed

《We’ll tell you when it’s time》 he replied 《You can start tomorrow》

After that, Seungcheol left.

Jun stared at the photo for some time, clearly feeling like he had already seen the girl somewhere, but when he couldn’t remember, he just put the photo on the table and started to prepare for the mission.

——— 

The next day, when you went out of your house, he was already in the rooftop of the building in front of yours, watching you from afar. You went to your usual cafe and ordered your usual hot chocolate, sitting on your usual spot next to the window. He wanted to see you better so he went in the cafe and acted like a normal costumer. He sat down at a table on the other side of the place, and took out his phone. He took a picture of you and drank his drink. After some time, you felt like someone was staring at you, so you looked up. As soon as his eyes met yours, he remembered. You were the girl who saved his life when he was stabbed a couple months earlier. Back then his face was covered in bruises and he was bleeding and dying, you probably wouldn’t recognize him, but he couldn’t risk it. He got up and went out of the cafe. 

The fact is, that you did recognize him. You couldn’t forget the face of the boy who you rescued, and then left without even saying thank you. You had been worried since then, wondering if he was alright. You followed him out of the cafe but he was nowhere to be seen. 

Since that moment he only followed you from afar, and never risked meeting you again. At the end of every day he reported what you did to Seungcheol, but he still couldn’t understand why he was spying you, when all you did was go to cafes, to work, shopping and then back to your house. But then, after a week, something finally happened. He had attached a gps to your car, and he was following you at a safe distance. He thought you were only going to work, but then you changed road and went in a part of Seuol that was disreputable. You stopped in front of a building that looked like it had’t been used for ages and got in. He couldn’t get in that  building, and neither in the others. He knew well enough who lived and ruled there. He found a place to hide and waited for you to get out. Almost one hour later, he saw you getting out of the building, but you were not alone. With you there were Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun. 

Jun didn’t even wait for you to get in your car and go away. He just ran to his car and went to the only place he wished he’d never visit again. When he arrived there he didn’t even park. He just got off when the car stopped. He ran into the building and headed to his office. At first the guards thought he was an enemy from the way he got in, but they recognized him and let him pass. He slammed the door of the office and the three men turned to look at him. 

《You said you would stop causing trouble》 he said, angry

《What do you mean?》 Seungcheol asked, pretending not to know

《You didn’t make me follow a girl, who is coincidentally meeting with the boss of your rival gang, for nothing》 he said 《Who is she?》

《She is Park Chanyeol’s little sister》 Jihoon answered

《Why did you make me follow her?》

《You haven’t been here for some time now》 Soonyoung explained 《You don’t know that there have been some problems between exo and us. We wanted you to follow her, so that we would know her habits, in case we needed to do something, you know》

《Do what?》 Jun asked, even though he knew the answer

《Don’t act so innocent》 Seungcheol said 《You used to do the same things》

《I won’t do this anymore》 Jun stated

《You can’t back off now. You know you can’t》 he said, looking at Jun with a smirk

He ran out, slamming the door. 

 _This is not right_ , he thought, _I have to do something._


	3. Two

He stopped reporting to Seungcheol, but he kept following you everywhere. He even stayed outside your house at nights, barely getting any sleep just to control you. The fact was, that he was not just controlling what you were doing. He was trying to protect you. He didn’t want his ex gang members to hurt you just because you were the sister of one of their enemies. He didn’t care about the past that the gangs had. It was not right to you, and even to Chanyeol. Sometime he got closer than he should have and you noticed him a couple of times, but you were not scared, maybe just confused. After days of following you, he got curious to know what kind of person you were, so he decided it was time to meet you. He knew the time you used to go to your usual cafe, so when you entered the place, he was already there. He actually sat at the table you used to sit at, just so that you would notice him and take the first step. You sat in front of him and stared at the boy.

《I don’t think we know each other》 you said

《We kind of do actually》 he replied

《You’re the boy who got stabbed, aren’t you?》 she asked

He just nodded

《Are you alright?》 you asked 《What happened? Why did you go away without saying anything? Did you know how worried I was?》

He was taken back by your questions, a bit surprised but also amused. A small smile appeared on his lips.

《I’m fine》 he answered 《Thank you for saving my life》

You sighed. 

《Who are you?》 you asked, after some minutes of silence

《Do you really want to know?》 

《Yes》

《My name is Wen Junhui》 he said

《What are you?》 you asked 《People usually don’t stab other people randomly》

《We had a misunderstanding, nothing to worry about》

《You almost got killed!》 you snapped

《Yeah it wasn’t one of my lucky nights》 he replied 《Or maybe it was… since we had the chance to meet》

You were about to say something, when his phone rang. He excused himself and got up, answering the call.

《What do you think you are doing?》 he heard Seungcheol’s voice say

《I don’t know what you are talking about》 he replied, acting oblivious

《Why did you blow your cover?》 he asked

《You know why》 Jun said, angry 《I won’t stay here and watch you kill an innocent person again》

《If you turn your back on us, we will do the same with you》

《Then I guess I’m finally on my own now》 

《You will regret this》 Seungcheol said 《But I’ll still give you some time to think about it. You can always change your mind》

《I won’t》 he replied, ending the call

When he went back to your table, he noticed you were in a hurry getting out of the cafe, talking on the phone with someone. He followed you at a safe distance and noticed you were heading to your bother’s hideout. He stayed out of his zone, and waited for you to get back.

 

You entered the building and the first one you saw was Sehun.

《Hey》 you said

《Hello lil one》 he greeted you

《Where’s Chanyeol?》 you asked

《He should be in his studio》

You thanked him and headed to your brother’s studio. When you arrived, you knocked on the door. 

《Come in》 he said

You got in and when he saw you his eyes lit up. It was the effect you had on him. You were the only family he had and he cherished you so much. 

《Why did you call me?》 you asked

《We are having problems with other gangs recently, and I’m worried about you》 he explained 《I don’t want anything to happen to you, that’s why I need you to let me protect you》

《No》 you replied, already know what that meant

《Y/N, please》 he begged 《He will just follow you and make sure nothing bad happens》

《As much as I love Sehun, I don’t want him to follow me around like a dog》 you said 《I’m sure he has better things to do than control my movements》

《Can’t you just let me protect you for once?》 he asked 《I don’t know how I would keep living if something happened to you》

《I’m fine》 you said 《I’m safe. Nothing will happen to me, trust me》

《I do trust you, but I still worry》

You got closer and put you hands on his shoulder.

《Don’t worry then》 you simply said, smiling 《You trained me and taught me how to take care of myself. You know I can survive on my own》

He sighed in defeat.

《Okay》 he said 《But if something happens, if you think you are being followed, if you think there is something strange, just call me and we will come to help you, okay?》

《Yes sir》 you replied, and he chuckled

《I love how you still manage to be yourself, even tho we are involved in this kind of business》 he whispered

《I guess I took after mom》 you said

《Don’t ever lose that》 he said, hugging you


	4. Three

When you went back home, you keep thinking about the conversation you had with your brother. You don’t why, but you lied to him. You already knew you were being followed by someone, and you actually also knew who he was, but somehow you didn’t feel threatened by him. You were sure Jun was not a normal man, but you felt safe while you were talking to him, not scared. The more you thought about Jun, the more you became curious to know who he really was, and why he was watching you. You were sure it was not just to talk about the time he was stabbed.

Since the day you talked at the cafe, he basically disappeared. You didn’t see him anymore and you were not even sure he was still following you. This made you sad, because you actually wanted to get to know him. 

One day, when you got out of work, you found two men standing in front of you. You excused yourself and tried to walk past them, but they didn’t let you.

《You’re not going anywhere princess》 one of them said 

《Actually, I’m in a hurry》 you replied 《And you’re making me waste time》

One of them chuckled

《Of course you have an attitude》 he said 《You’re Chanyeol’s sister after all》

When you heard your brother’s name, you knew the situation could only get worse.

《I have to go》 you repeated, trying to walk away again

This time, one of them grabbed your arm and pulled you back. Just when he was about to speak, you heard a voice behind you.

《Let her go Wonwoo》 he said

You turned around and saw Jun.

《Why would I?》 Wonwoo replied, with a smirk on his face

Jun broke Wonwoo’s grip on your arm and put you behind him.

《Leave her alone》 he said 

《You’re making a big mistake》 said Vernon

《I’m doing the right thing》 Jun replied

《You will pay for this》 Wonwoo said 《Seungcheol will not be happy to hear about you behavior》 

《I don’t care》 he replied 

The boys turned around to go away, when Jun called them back.

《Wonwoo? Vernon?》 he called them, both turning to look at him.

《If I see you around her, or if you touch her again, I’ll be really mad》 Jun said 《And you know very well what happens when I’m upset》

Wonwoo’s jaw clenched and the boys went away. When they were finally far away, Jun turned around and noticed you were looking at him with a confused expression. Without saying anything, he started to walk away, but you were having none of it.

《Stop!》 you yelled, running after him 《Wait, we need to talk》

《I have nothing to say》 he replied

《I do!》 you said, appearing in front of him and almost making him bump into you

He just looked at you, waiting for you to talk.

《Let’s go to my apartment, we can talk there》 you said

《You’re inviting a suspicious stranger into your house like that?》

《You already know where my house is》 you said 《And I bet it’s not just because you’ve already been there》

With your statement, Jun knew you were aware of him following you. He was surprised that you were not angry about it.

He nodded, and you started to walk to get there. 

———

You sat on the couch and stared at him.

《What?》 he said

《Who are you?》 you asked

《Didn’t you say that you wanted to talk?》 he replied

You sighed.

《Okay then》 you said 《My name is Park Y/N. My brother, Park Chanyeol, is the boss of one of the most powerful gangs in this country, but I’m pretty sure you already know that》

He nodded.

《I’m trying to understand who you are and what your purpose is. You follow me around and look suspicious, but then you save from another gangs. I can’t decide if you’re bad or not》

《I’m in the middle》 he replied

He felt the need to tell you the truth, so he decided to talk.

《I was a member of Seventeen until almost two years ago》 he said 《Now I kind of work alone, but sometimes my ex members force me to do what they want》

《Why did you leave the gang?》 you asked

《I had a brother. He was younger than me and still innocent. One day, during a mission, he got caught in the crossfire and died. In the end, I found out it was all because of Seventeen. It was all their fault because they didn’t calculate the risks. They started a mission without knowing what they were doing and they got my brother killed》 he explained 《I tried to stay with them anyway, because in the end they were my family too, but every time they killed an innocent I saw my brother die again and I couldn’t handle that》

《Gangs don’t usually let the members leave so easily》 

《We made a deal》 he said 《They let me leave in exchange of little missions when they couldn’t handle things》

《They are holding something against you, aren’t they?》 you asked

《Yes》 he replied

After a couple of minutes of silence, he decided it was better to tell you everything.

《You were a mission too》 he said

You looked at him, confused.

《They told me to follow you and report your actions》 he said 《I did it for a week, but when I found out you were Chanyeol’s sister I stopped reporting》

《But you didn’t stop following me》 

《I wanted to make sure no one bothered you》 he replied, and you could feel he was sincere 

《Why?》 you asked

《I know what it feels like when someone kills your family》 he said 《Chanyeol and I are not really fond of each other, but I’m sure he doesn’t deserve to go through all of that. And you don’t deserve to die either》

《My brother told me they’re having problems with other gangs. I guess Seventeen is one of them》 you said 《I’m afraid something big will happen soon》

《I’m sure it will be worse than we think》 he whispered, more to himself than to you

《Will you keep protecting me?》 you asked

《Yes, whether you like it or no》 he replied

《Well, then maybe you should just stay here with me instead of staying in the shadow》 you proposed

《What?》 he asked, confused 

《Just live with me for a while》 

《Are you sure?》 

You nodded.

《It’s not a bad idea》 he admitted

《I’ll bring you a pillow and a blanket and can you sleep on the couch》 you said

You went to take everything he needed, while thinking if you should tell your brother that he was staying there. It was a positive thing because he was there to protect you, but Chanyeol would not have liked to know who the person was, so maybe it was not really a good idea. 


	5. Four

Jun lived with you in your apartment for weeks. You got to know each other and you actually started to like him. You heard from your brother a couple of times and he told you that things weren’t getting better. Seventeen didn’t try to bother you anymore, and this only made both you and Jun a lot more suspicious. A war between gangs was about to break out, but everyone seemed too calm.

You’ve got a call from your boss saying he needed to meet you as soon as possible, asking you to go to your work place immediately. It was almost night, and it seemed weird, but you couldn’t refuse. Of course, Jun went with you. 

When you arrived, the building was empty. You went to the last floor, where your boss’ office was. You knocked, but you didn’t receive an answer. When you opened the door, you could see there was someone sitting on the chair, but the person was facing the window on the other side of the door, so you could not see who he was. Jun got closer, only to see that it was your boss, dead. In that moment, a bullet flew through the window, luckily missing both of you. You ran out of the room, but everywhere around the building there were men with guns. Jun took out his gun and you took out yours. Jun pointed to you a place where you could to hide. You did as he said but still tried to help him, shooting to the men that were trying to kill you. Jun was confused. The men who were trying to kill you were not from seventeen. Actually, he was sure he had never seen them. They also looked like a gang of amateurs, more than a serious gang. They were too easy to kill. It was as if someone had sent them just to warn you and hopefully hurt you. 

When he was sure he killed all of them, he went back to were he left you. As soon as you saw him, you got out of the place you were hiding in, but right in that moment, another men appeared on the other side of the room. You didn’t see him because you were turning your back to him, and even if Jun yelled to move away, you still wouldn’t have done it in time. That’s why Jun ran to you and moved you, right when the men was shooting, and he took the bullet for you. Fortunately he was only injured in his shoulder and not somewhere were it could have been fatal. He turned around and shot the men, killing him. 

《Oh my god, are you okay?》 you asked

《I think I might need your help again》 he said

You didn’t waste any time, dragging him to your apartment to treat his wounds again.

———

He was sitting on your washing machine, while you were extracting the bullet. You were nervous and worried and you were 100% focused on treating his injuries. You closed the wound and put a bandage on it. When you finished, he put his shirt back on and looked at you, still focused on putting away the equipment.

《Hey》 he called, softly 《Are you okay?》

You threw the first aid kit on the table and turned to look at him.

《What the hell were you thinking?》 you yelled 《Are you fucking crazy? Why would you take a bullet for someone?》

《I didn’t want you to get hurt》 he replied

《You could have got killed!》

《I don’t care》 he said

《You’re a fucking idiot》 you said, slapping his shoulder 

He winced in pain.

《Oh shit I’m sorry》 you said, suddenly worried and apologetic

He laughed at your behavior. 

《How about we just go to sleep? I’m injured. I need rest》 he said

《You’re right》 you said 《But the couch is uncomfortable. You should sleep in my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch》

《No I don’t want you to sleep on the couch because of me》 he said 《Your bed is actually big enough for the both of us》

You looked at him, not sure if it was a good idea.

《I won’t do anything, don’t worry》 he said

《Okay》 you agreed

You both changed and then laid on the bed. After some time of trying to sleep he felt like someone was staring at him, so he opened his eyes, just to meet yours.

《What?》 he asked, softly 

《You made me so worried》 you replied

《I’m sorry》 he said 《I had to do it》

《Please don’t do it again》 you begged

He put a strand of your hair behind your hear.

《I can’t promise that》 he replied 《But I promise I’ll be more careful》

《I don’t want you to get hurt》 you said 《I don’t think I can bare the sight of you injured one more time》

The more you talked, the closer you got, and you didn’t even realize until your noses were almost touching. You started in each others eyes for a while, but then he looked down at your lips. You slowly nodded and a second later his lips were on yours. It was a soft and short kiss, but it held a promise. After the kiss, he cuddled you to sleep.

———

Waking up, he felt something cold and hard around his wrists. He tried to move but he couldn’t. He woke up and opened his eyes, noticing that he was handcuffed to the bed.

《What the fuck…》 he whispered

He could hear someone talking in another room, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying. He tried to at least sit on the bed, but doing so the handcuffs made some noises against the bed.

《He’s awake》 he heard a man say

A second later, Chanyeol was in front of him.

 _Well shit,_ he thought to himself. _This is a problem._

《Long time no see》 he said, trying to smile

《Cut the bullshit》 Chanyeol said 《Why did I find you in my sister’s bed?》

《We were sleeping》 he replied, shrugging his shoulders

Chanyeol clenched his jaw, getting angrier and angrier.

《Why the fuck are you in my sister’s house and why were you sleeping with her?》 he repeated

《Chanyeol, seriously, stop it》 you said, finally coming in the room

《I told you to wait outside》 he said to you

《I won’t obey your orders》 you said 《I’m not one of your men, I’m your sister》

He sighed.

《This is serious business》 he said 《You don’t know what’s really going on here》

《No. You’re the one who doesn’t know what’s going on》 you snapped 《I actually know more that you think. I know who he is and a lot of other things. He’s in my apartment for a reason, so now please take those damn handcuffs off and let me explain》

Your bother looked at you, then at Jun, then again at you. He handed you the key and you went to the bed to take the handcuffs off.

《I’m sorry》 you whispered to him

《Don’t worry》 he replied, getting up 

《Now explain to me how the hell you know each other》 Chanyeol ordered

《I was spying her for seventeen. You know, reporting her movements and all that stuff》 Jun said, with a smirk 《But we actually met each other a long time ago when I got stabbed and she saved my life》

Chanyeol moved forward as if he wanted to hit Jun, but you got in the way, covering him.

《But he doesn’t work for them anymore》 you added 《He’s been living with me for a while and he saved me more than once. He’s not an enemy》

You said all of that looking at your bother in the eyes, trying to make him understand that the boy behind you was not a threat.

《He’s probably just trying to fool you》 he said 《I know him》

《He literally took a bullet for me》 you said

This time, you could see a bit of hesitation in your brother’s eyes.

《That doesn’t prove anything》 he said

《I’ll be serious now》 Jun said 《I stopped working for Seventeen a long time ago. Right now I’m on their black list and she is in there too because both us. Because of you, because she is your sister, and because of me, because I turned my back on them to protect her》

《Why would you protect her?》 your brother asked

《I don’t want her to die because of us》 he said 《She doesn’t deserve it》

Somehow, Jun managed to convince him too. Not completely, but enough to let him go for the time being. 

《Do you trust him?》 Chanyeol asked you

《I do》 you replied

He nodded, then looked at Jun.

《If you hurt her, I swear to god it will be the last thing you do》 he threatened 

《I won’t hurt her》 he replied 《I care about her too much to do it》

You looked at him and he smiled at you. You smiled back.

《Can I talk to him alone?》 your brother asked you

Jun nodded to let you know he would be okay, so you left the room.

《Do you really care about her?》 he asked

《Yes》 Jun replied

《The way she looks at you… It’s a look that a brother would never want to see on his little sister’s eyes, because everyone knows it would only bring trouble》 he explained 《If what you say it’s true, then please don’t ever let her down》 

《I’ll do whatever I can to keep her safe and happy》

《Good》 Chanyeol said 《Now… What side are you on?》

《I’m not with seventeen anymore, but since I’m with Y/N, I guess I’m on your side now》

《Are you willing to help us?》 

《I don’t see why I shouldn’t》 Jun replied

 


End file.
